Sparklings Can Melt A Mech's Spark
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Some of the former 'Cons and Autobots get a surprise when they discover that there's a sparkling on the base and that she's Ratchet's daughter. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Eclipse, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Sparklings Can Melt A Mech's Spark**

Ultra Magnus helped Prowl up from the floor. "Prowl, what happened?" He asked.

The black-and-white mech groaned. "I heard something in the vents again," he said. "I used my infrared scanners and…,"

The Commander of the Wreckers grew worried at seeing Prowl begin to freeze up again and he gently shook his shoulder. "Prowl, what was it?" He asked.

"It's not logical, but I swear it was what humans call a dragon," said the mech before he crashed again.

Soundwave, who had come by Prowl's office to drop off a report, stopped at that. "A dragon in the air vents?" He asked in confusion. "Predaking can't fit in the air vents."

"Indeed not," said Predaking, coming up with Megatron, Starscream, and the Twins behind him. "I'm much too big."

They then heard Prowl was groaning as Ultra Magnus helped him up again and the black-and-white mech looked at the Twins. "Please tell me you caught whatever it was in that trap you set up," he said.

"We didn't," said Sideswipe. "And get this, the trap was sprung."

"Whatever is in the vents is very clever," said Starscream, looking a bit worried. "Perhaps an Earth animal?"

Megatron shook his head. "We've been hearing this intruder for two weeks now, since we first learned of it," he said. "An Earth animal wouldn't survive that long in the vents without food and water."

"And Prowl just said it looks like a dragon," said Ultra Magnus. "So we can rule out Scraplets."

"Thank goodness," said Sunstreaker with a shudder. "Those things are terrifying."

No one argued that and they suddenly looked up at hearing another sound in the vents and their frustration mounted. "For over a week, we've had no luck apprehending this creature," said Megatron, now priming his cannon. "Prowl, I'm sorry to ask this…,"

"Do it," Prowl said instantly, swaying as he felt his processor beginning to crash again and both Soundwave and Ultra Magnus caught him to help him stay upright and not crash again.

Using his scanners to track the creature in the air vents, Megatron spotted its heat signature and fired four blasts at the ceiling around where the creature was. "Got you," he said just as the part he had blasted fell down and something else fell down with it that was dark colored. Getting their weapons ready, they surrounded the creature.

"Huh, it does look like a dragon," said Sideswipe, noting the large wings and tail.

They heard it groan and saw the dragon open its eyes and look around, spotting them.

Nothing could have prepared them for her reaction.

With a scream that made them all jump and cover their audio receptors, the dragon began shaking. "Daddy! Daddy! Help!"

Shocked that the dragon could speak and sounded just like a female sparkling, they were frozen as the little one began whimpering, sobs escaping her as she shook so hard her armor rattled.

Just then, Ratchet came running in and he looked scary mad, something that shocked them all and they again stood frozen as Ratchet quickly assessed the situation and quickly scooped up the dragon in his arms, checking her for injuries. "Shh, I'm here, Eclipse," he said in a soothing voice. "Daddy's here, little one."

As she clung to him, Ratchet was relieved that she didn't have any injuries, which told him that the mechs in the room hadn't harmed her, which he doubted they would, but had probably been just as startled as his daughter was and as he looked up at them, Prowl had another processor crash, making the medic sigh as he went over and helped the poor mech recover.

After he had helped Prowl, Ratchet began rocking the little one in his arms. "It's okay, Eclipse. Daddy's got you, sweetspark," he cooed to her.

The femme whimpered a bit more. "Daddy, don't let them hurt me," she pleaded with him.

The eight mechs in the room with the medic and sparkling felt their sparks ache at that and really felt bad that they had frightened her. "Ratchet, who is this little one?" Soundwave asked curiously.

As he continued to soothe his daughter, the medic looked up at them. "This is Eclipse, my adopted daughter," he said softly. "She been through things no sparkling should ever have to go through. Abuse, neglect, you name it, she's been through pretty much all of it. When she came into my care, I adopted her, but she doesn't readily trust others."

Now the others felt really bad. "She was probably just playing in the air vents," said Sideswipe.

"And our attempts to catch her frightened her," said Megatron, feeling really guilty that he had shot at the ceiling and caused her to crash down on the floor. "Ratchet, is she alright? She did fall from the ceiling."

Ratchet nodded. "She's alright," he said.

"Why does she look like a dragon?" Predaking asked curiously.

"This is her Night Fury form," the medic explained. "She has a robot mode, but prefers her Night Fury form."

They saw Eclipse had calmed down a bit. "Ratchet, may we approach her?" Ultra Magnus asked. "We owe her an apology."

Ratchet nodded, but when Eclipse saw them come closer, she clung to Ratchet. "Daddy," she whimpered, making the others stop in their tracks.

"They won't hurt you, little one," he soothed her. "They just want to apologize to you."

She shook her head and clung harder to him, making the eight mechs feel more guilty, but they didn't blame her. They had frightened her and she was scared they were going to do so again.

Megatron fell into deep thought and an idea came to him. "Ratchet, is there another way to make it up to her?" He asked.

The medic smiled. "Well, there are a few ways," he said and they saw one hand move to Eclipse's head and he started scratching behind her ears. Instantly, she began purring and leaned into her father's hand with a small smile on her face. The others had to chuckle at seeing that and then watched as Ratchet began gently stroking the sparkling's back, which made her purr louder and her tail started wagging.

"She really likes that," Starscream said with a smile.

"She likes this too," said Ratchet, sitting down with Eclipse in his lap and he began rubbing her tummy, which to everyone's amusement made Eclipse whine happily and her tail wagged even faster. The medic chuckled before he gently scratched under the dragon's chin.

Eclipse went completely limp in her father's lap, purring like a motor and vibrating a bit, her tail wagging so fast it was a blur and she kicked one leg like an excited puppy, whimpering so cutely that the others couldn't help chuckling again.

Prowl even let a chuckle escape him before becoming somber. "Ratchet, we're sorry about trying to trap Eclipse," he said.

The medic shook his head gently. "You didn't know," he said. "Eclipse usually stays in my quarters, which is why you haven't seen her before and I had no idea she was running around in the air vents."

He saw Soundwave's hand reach for Eclipse slowly, but the mech stopped his hand and looked at Ratchet, who nodded, seeing that Soundwave was hoping to show Eclipse they didn't mean harm.

The former silent 'Con began gently scratching the dragon's ears and she leaned her head into his hand, but then seeing who was scratching her ears, she shied away a little. "Ratchet, would Eclipse by chance be ticklish?" Soundwave asked.

The medic smiled before wiggling his fingers into his daughter's stomach and she instantly giggled. "Yes, she's very ticklish," he said.

Eclipse giggled louder now as her father began tickling her more. "Daddy!" She laughed out in protest, laughing more as he focused his tickling fingers on her stomach.

Megatron was quick to notice something. "She likes being tickled, doesn't she?" He asked.

Ratchet nodded, chuckling as Eclipse squirmed around before he began blowing raspberries into her stomach.

The others laughed along with Eclipse as she squealed happily at that, laughing harder as her father pretended to eat her stomach. "DADDY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed out.

The scene was absolutely adorable and the gathered mechs smiled at seeing Ratchet play with his daughter, who continued laughing until the medic stopped the tickle torture.

Feeling better, Eclipse transformed to her robot mode and hugged her father, who returned the hug.

"She's adorable," said Starscream with a smile.

The others echoed the statement, making Eclipse blush and giggle before she looked up at her father, who smiled. "They didn't mean to scare you, sweetspark," he said gently.

To almost everyone's surprise, she jumped down from her father's lap and went over to Starscream, who kneeled down to her height and she hugged him, to his surprise. He gently returned the hug and they all watched as Eclipse hugged them all. "Sorry about scaring all of you," she said softly.

They chuckled and Ultra Magnus gently rubbed her helm. "It's alright, young one," he said gently.

"At least I now know I wasn't seeing things," Prowl said, rubbing his helm a bit.

Eclipse, who knew about Prowl's glitch, went up to him and looked up at him with big eyes. "I'm sorry, sir," she said meekly.

Prowl smiled. "It's alright, Eclipse," he said gently.

Ratchet watched with a smile as he saw that just like how his daughter made his spark melt, she was making the other mech's sparks melt too, which he took as a good sign that Eclipse was seeing that her dad wasn't the only good mech on base.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
